webkinzfandomcom-20200222-history
Characters
'Ms. Birdy' Ms. Birdy is the head of the adoption center. She helps players adopt new webkinz, gathers information, and basically assists in the act of signing in. She is the first host you meet when you join Webkinz. She also goes to the clubhouse every christmas to give out gifts! And you if you have her as your friend, she will never send you a lame wshop item! Make sure your write to her first though. And want to know a secret? She is in love with Dr. Quack! They went on a date twice and have their initials carved into a sweet little tree! 'Dr. Quack' Quincy Quack is a retired doctor who used to treat ill webkinz. He worked hard to examine webkinz to identify what is wrong with them. He may be retired, but you can still become a medical student! At the employment office, he sometimes lets you practice as his assistant! Don't forget, you can still give you pets some vitamins from the wshop if they feel low! And do you want to know a secret? He is dating Miss Birdy! They carved their initials into a little tree which you could get on May 8th, 2015! Arte Fact Arte is a golden retriever who owns an antique shop called the Curio Shop. You might find an item that isn't available at the wshop, maybe one of Arte's Rare items? Or is it one of Arte's favorite? He also has a gem mine at the back of the shop which he lets customers into once per day. Ask him about rare items and sales. And don't forget to tip him at the end of the day! PJ Collie PJ is a teenage collie who works at the Kinzstyle outlet. She always has this season's fashions, but don't forget to buy the last season's for a discount before they're gone! She has a special item on sale every hour. You can occasionally find an item that isn't normally sold there including the costumes of the Chipettes! And don't forget to take a look at the clothing machine! You might create some thrifty patchwork clothes, but if you're smart enough, you can create a cosmically cool piece of clothing! Plumpy E. Hippo Plumpy is so good at giving at giving advice, she even has her own column in the newz! Write to her a question and who knows, you might be the lucky person who gets their question answered! She also volunteers a lot. You always see her at the kinzville academy, getting her hair styled. She doesn't mind the occasional wacky hairdon't, but always try your best! She also happens to be Nibbles Hippo's older sister. Ms. Cowoline Running a school is a lot of work, but Ms. Cowoline is doing fine. You can try six different basic courses, and if you finish them all, your pet gets a diploma! There are also special talent courses to sign up for. Is your pet a great griddler or a heroic hair styler? You never know until you try these advanced courses! Oh, did anyone tell you? The higher you get, the better your pet does at the academy AND Webkinz Ralley in the arcade! Of course, everyone needs a break at some point, so every fifthteen days of learning, Ms. C. lets you out in the schoolyard for recess! Do you want to play hide and seek with Wacky Zingoz? Or maybe take a spin on the merry-go-round? Why not try everything? Also, the school provides a nice lunch that is packed up in a little bag! You can open it up in your pet's room for some tasty snacks! Wacky Zingoz Zingoz are pretty wacky, but not as wacky as the wacky Wacky who is very, very wacky! He loves getting whacked whether he lands on the ground, or in a tank, or even on a hard stone target. Luckily, his friend Zangoz always carries his bat around! He can be seen in the daily activities during Zingoz Dunk. Dunking Wacky gets you some kinzcash and a chance at a legendary trophy! He also has a few games in the arcade based off him! Do you want to flip over cards and find him? He loves to hide, he will even play hide and seek with you in the schoolyard! And don't forget to log out! Wacky runs a carnival with lots of surprises after you play! And in the firsst one of them, you get to meet the Zingoz himself! If you're strong enough to ring the bell, you win a Wacky Zingoz Hot Air Balloon! Are you up to the challenge? Then head on over to the arcade to play Wacky Zingoz or WackyER Zingoz! Fred Rover Fred Rover is calling you over to the Webkinz Stadium! Training your pet at the academy is somewhat fun, but as they gain skills, why not have them meet, greet, compete, (and possibly beat) Other Webkinz? The open contest grand prize is a gold trophy and 20,000 KINZCASH! That is a lot of money! Not seeing any competitions available? Check the schedule, or enter a quick tournament for a chance to earn more kinzcash! There are three categories to choose from, beauty, cooking, and running, each with a lot of prizes behind them! Don't delay, train your pet today! Tabby Von Meow Tabby is a good friend of Plumpy. Were you looking for a job? Look no further! Tabby owns the employment office! If you have the prerequisite, you can work for that job! The more you do your job the more you get promoteed which means higher pay! And you can try out for more than one job. Occasionally, she has a special job anyone can practice. And if you want to hear a secret, she happens to like strawberries in Chef Challenge. Goober Hausenfeffer A scientific genius, Goober is a somewhat successsful chemist! This dog's experiments sometimes go wrong. Do you think you can help him? If so go visit him at his lab somewhere in the arcade. You can help organize his atoms and you will end up with kinzcash as Goober's thank you. But be quick, the chemicals could explode at any moment! Goober worked with Dr. Quack to create a medicine once, it exploded, but now Dr. Quack has some free time. Quizzy Bear With and IQ of 145, this bear is sure one with an intelligent intellect! Quizzy has a gameshow somewhere in kinzville where you can head on over and get some serious Kinzcash in the blink of an eye! There is also a bonus question that can be answered each day for double the normal amount of kinzcash! And you never run out of questions! Every day there is a new calendar question for you so why not try it out? And if you finish the calendar, the whole picture unlocks! Quizzy also has a discovery zone for additional trivia. And if your are up for a little more fun, try Quizzy's Trivia Blast at select hours. If you want to learn more about animals, why not try the Signature Safari series? You wll have a WILD good time! [[Cowabelle Cowoline|'Cowabelle Cowoline']] Mayor of kinzville, the one and only, Cowabelle! She is Ms. Cowoline's daughter and can be found in the Adventure Park. Her best friend is Roberta Rabbit. She often is found at the park giving away prizes. In the past, she happened to be very greedy, but it seems that she's changed throughout the years. She sacrificed the mall so we could spend more time with our family of Webkinz! Despite being at the mall half as often as usual, we still are happy that we now have building permits to get underwater and treetop rooms as well as growing trees from the inside of our houses! [[Amanda Panda|'Amanda Panda']] Do you have a wish? Well Amanda Panda has a device that makes wishes come true! Amanda can be found at the Wish Factory, granting wishes. All you need are Wish Tokens. Tokens aren't that hard to get. The easiest wishes to grant require ten tokens. You can get Tokens on special days like Webkinz Day and from adopting Signature Pets. Still don't have enough tokens? Maybe you will be lucky as the machine is powerful enough to give people a free item- once per day. So Amanda set up a drawing to see who gets that lucky wish. And even if you don't win, you still can be a winner just by depositing one token! Because your token might be a SUPER token! Super tokens give you extra kinzcash or a special trophy. Amanda also hosts special events throughout the day where you can win tokens so it makes it even easier to get them! Sheldon Turtle Sheldon is a carefree turtle who often goes along with the flow of things. He is somewhat lazy. This turtle runs a souvenir shack over on the Vacation Island. You can buy a few souvenirs from him, but if you want more than three, you will have to come again tomorrow. The souvenir shack is a family buisness started by probably Sheldon, another Sheldon that is due to most of his family having the same name (as well as Shelly). Sadly, at some point in time the shack stopped serving full and free members. Therefore you have to be Deluxe to even look around! However, all these items can be sent or traded to full members so it isn't impossible to still get his special souvenirs. Fiona Feathers Fiona is a pigeon who answers the mail, delivers the mail, and is pretty much the kinzpost system. Every so often, a post on webkinz newz shows some questions from Webkinz members and answers them! Many people say she is cute! Fluffington St. Bernard The richest kinz in all of kinzville. He can let go of teacups, but he happens to be somewhat sentimental for other things. He likes to celebrate as it seems like the time he gave away 2000 free estore points when the new Wshop opened. Fluffington admires art so much that he opened his own gallery, the Saint Bernard Gallery of Fine Arts! He has purchased several painting for billions of kinzcash each! He also is kind and donates to his local charities. 'Ella McWoof' Ella McWoof is there to give you the big scoop on all things Webkinz-related. She is a reporter that has interviewed so many kinz, she should be the one writing this article! Always buzzing in with more newz to report, Ella is always there reporting everything from contest winners to voting events. She also writes the fun facts section in Webkinz Newz. Category:Characters